As We Slept the Night Away
by Digital Tempest
Summary: [Standalone] What happens when two people betray the people they love the most? How do they deal with their conflicting emotions?Triple HLita


**title: **As We Slept The Night Away**  
author:** tempest**  
email: **tempest@thatbitch.com**  
disclaimer: **I don't own any persons or persona recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince McMahon. I also don't own the rights to the song as we lay. They are owned by Kelly Price (I can't remember the original singer of the song... I think it was Shirley Murdock...Then Inoj). I don't make any money off my works. This is strictly for entertainment purposes, only. No Copyright infringement intended.**  
author's notes: **Thanks Stephanie (SLS) for all your help! Also, all characters are in character, you understand?**  
song:** As We Lay by Kelly Price

* * * * *

_//It's morning   
And we slept the night away  
It happened, now we can't turn back   
The hands of time//_

Lita awoke with a start. Where was she? She glanced at the sleeping man beside her. She could see his chest moving up and down at slow steady rate. Everything that happened the night before bombarded her mind. Oh God, what had she done? She got out of the bed and frantically started to pick her discarded clothing from around the room. How was she going to explain to Matt why she didn't come back to the room last night? Most importantly, would Matt even care? Lita tugged on her white oversized Buggirl pants and sat on the edge of the bed. He stirred beside her and sat up in the bed. She looked at him once again admiring his beautiful body, then looked away ashamed.

Matt and Lita had gotten into a pretty big fight the night before about Stacy Kiebler, and Lita stormed out of the room they shared. She didn't really know where she was going. She hated to admit that she had nowhere else to go right then. She didn't want to go banging on anyone's room door. That would mean having to explain in some form what happened. So, she walked around aimlessly trying to cool her temper. She had meant to go back to the room. She would have feigned some sort of agreement with Matt, and the would forget about the fight until the next time they argued. Things didn't go quite as planned. 

She already had her lie planned. She had been formulating it as she put on her clothes. She would tell Matt that she lost track of the time, and she had bunked with Trish. Then, she would get Trish to cover for her. What would she tell Trish the reason for her needing to lie for Lita? Would she tell Trish the truth, or would she come up with another lie? Lita hated lying to the people that were important in her life. When you lied, you had to remember what lie you told who, and why. She was just protecting herself and Hunter. He was a married man after all. She wondered what he would tell his wife.

"Good morning." He said gruffly running a hand through his dirty blond mane. They didn't make eye contact. It was like they thought that by avoiding eye contact, they could forget about what happened in that room, but the images of the passion they shared couldn't escape their minds, no matter how much they wanted to pretend that it didn't happen. Their eyes met for a moment, but they quickly ripped their eyes away from one another.

"Good morning." She said softly. She looked at him again. His back was turned to her. Her eyes followed the muscles in his back, she noticed how they tightened and relaxed as he moved his arm. She looked away again. She didn't want him to catch her staring.

_//Yes we've stolen this moment__  
__We forgot to face one simple fact  
We both belong to someone else,   
As we slept the night away//_

She had been sitting solemnly on the concrete curb outside the hotel when he approached her. Her feet were tucked under her, her elbows rested on her thighs, and her face was buried in her hands. He hadn't been sure who it was, he narrowed his eyes trying to place the figure to the name, then he noticed the dim streetlight bouncing off firey red hair. Lita. Had this been any other time, he wouldn't have gave her a fleeting thought, but last night had been different. She looked so sad sitting there all alone. She looked like he felt, that was what initially drew him to her. He walked up beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She looked up at him with questioning in her eyes. He knew she was probably thinking what did he care about her? He didn't even like her. Hell, he even gave her a pedigree once and actually laughed about it. 

"I'm fine, Hunter. I just a fight with Matt." Lita answered flatly. "So, I came out here to cool off."

"Mind if I cool off with you? Stephanie and I also just had a fight." He replied wondering why he was being so honest with her. Stephanie had kicked him out of the room for no reason. She was in one of her billion dollar bitch moods. He had simply ignored her like he always did. She usually calmed down, but this time it went further. They ended up having a big blow-out, and she told him to leave. He focused his attention back on the redhead on the sidewalk. Why was he even talking to her? He should just go drown his sorrows at a bar. She looked up at him dumbfounded. He started to just walk away and forget that moment ever happened.

"Sure. What's that old saying? Misery loves company." She said before he had a chance to make his getaway. She patted the sidewalk beside her. Now, it was his turn to be dumbfounded. 

He sat down beside her and before he knew what was happening, they were engaging in conversation. She told him all about her fight with Matt. She told him about her fears that Matt would leave her for Stacy, and he told Lita all about his fight with Stephanie, and how he hated putting up with Stephanie's shit. As much as he hated to admit it, she was good for conversation. When he talked, Lita looked him in his eyes. Lita paid attention to what he said, she asked thought provoking questions. He made the suggestion that they go have a couple of drink. She agreed. They got up from their respective seats on the curb. Who would ever imagine that 'The Game' and Lita would be going out for a drink?

"Look, about last night..." She said trailing off. His eyes caught hers for a moment, then she dropped her eyes to her hands. It was obvious that she was feeling guilty about what they had done. He did too, but it was eating away at her already.

_//It's morning, sunlight shines across   
Your sleeping face, a new day  
Brings reality and we both go   
Our separate ways//_

"You don't have to say anything, Lita." Hunter said evenly. Lita watched him as he slowly started to dress. "What are you going to tell Matt?"

"I'm going to tell him that I lost track of the time and stayed with Trish for the night." Lita said quickly, hoping that it sounded convincing.

"What if Ms. Stratus was occupied for the evening? You know how she gets around." Hunter said never turning to face her. Lit hadn't thought about that. What if Trish had been out with some of the other wrestlers, she'd have to come up with another lie.

"What are you going to tell Stephanie?" Lita asked. Maybe his excuse could work for her as well.

"The truth." Hunter said never missing a beat. Lita felt a lump form in her throat. The truth? They would never live that one down. Did he want to die? Stephanie would not only kill him, but her as well. "Or rather a watered down version of the truth. I'm going to tell her that I needed to cool off for the night, so I rented my own room."

Lita let out a relieved sigh as he walked into the bathroom. He had scared her there for a moment. She would use the same excuse with Matt, and hope that it was good enough to keep him from asking too many questions. 

"Well, I'm out the door." Lita called after him. 

"Okay." Hunter said walking out the bathroom.

Lita turned to him. She looked at the man who had shown her so much tenderness the night before. She walked over to him and hugged him. He looked taken aback by her actions, but he wrapped his large arms around her, returning the hug. She felt him bury his face in her hair and take a deep breath. She felt herself blushing at such an amourous action. She had never seen this side of Hunter before. It didn't fit his normally tough exterior, it was like he had shown her a piece of him that he kept hidden. Did Stephanie ever see this side of him?

"Thank you for the wonderful evening and for caring so much." She mumbled into his chest.

_//What a lovely night we had   
As we shared each other's love  
We forgot about all the pain we caused  
As we slept the night away//_

They found themselves in a dimly lit little bar far from the hotel the night before. It wasn't heavily populated. The few people that were in the bar didn't seem to recognize the couple. This was a relief to both of them. Jazz music played softly throughout the room, giving it a charming feel. They sat at a small table. Hunter had even pulled Lita's chair out for her. She wasn't use to such chivalry, but she figured since he did marry Stephanie McMahon, he probably had to do stuff like that all the time. A waitress sauntered over their table with a notepad in hand. She smacked on her gum loudly.

"What can I get you two lovebirds?" She said in her fast New York accent. The waitress eyed them. 

"Two beers." Hunter answered, then he looked at Lita. "I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of ordering for both of us?"

"No problem." Lita answered tapping her foot lightly to the beat of the music.

They sat in silence as they waited for their drinks to return. Lita hummed along with the song playing from the old jukebox hidden in a corner. He wondered what his life would have been like if he had married someone like Lita. She was a whole different breed than Stephanie McMahon. She was spontaneous, fun, and she didn't have a slutty reputation. The waitress arrived with their beers. She sat them in front of the two.

"If you need anything, just holler." The waitress said before walking away from the table again.

Lita nursed her beer as Hunter downed his quickly. Lita sang with the music puncuating every word with a sharp bob of her head. He liked hearing her sing, it was very soothing. A lot of women wouldn't sing in front of others, but she didn't seem to care. The conversation started up again. She told him about her nomadic childhood, and he told her all about growing up priveleged (as he liked to call it). She smiled as she listen to him talk about all the things he had in life. 

"You were deprived as a child." She declared.

"How was I deprived? I had everything I wanted. It sounds like you were deprived." Hunter said honestly.

"I don't think I was deprived. You had everything you ever wanted. I think I was more of a free spirit. I couldn't depend on mommy and daddy like you did. I had more independence than you did as a child and a young adult. I experienced many things and met many interesting people.." Lita said. 

They talked more, then Lita summoned up the courage to ask him to dance. At first, he refused saying there was no one dancing. She said that was all the more reason for them to dance. Stephanie would have never done anything like that, but then again Stephanie would have never been caught dead in a place like that. She would have called it 'seedy', even thought it was a nice place. He rose slowly from his chair and followed Lita to an empty space in the bar. They began to sway slowly to the beat of the music. Lita rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him as they rocked to the music. She rubbed her hands up and down his back. He felt a familiar twinge start up - desire.

"Let's get out of here." He said softly not wanting to ruin the moment with the loud rumble of his normal speaking voice.

"Yes, let's do get out of here." She said her voice was low and husky. They paid their bill then left. They rode around town before stopping in front of a hotel. He looked over at her, he held his eyebrows up at in question. She nodded slightly. Yeah, she was sure this was what she wanted.

_//As we lay  
We forgot about tomorrow  
As we lay//_

When Lita got back to the room, Matt was sitting on the bed waiting for her. The bed was still made, it looked like he hadn't even slept in it. There was worry etched on his face normally worryless. The expression looked foreign on his face. Matt hardly ever worried. She felt a twinge of guilt run through her as she closed the door softly. They didn't say anything to each other, they just stared at one another. Lita finally moved toward her suitcase and started sorting through her clothing. She forgot to take a shower while she was with Hunter. The only thing she had been focused on at the time was getting out of there and back to Matt. Matt followed her with watchful eyes. He was starting to make her feel really uncomfortable.

As the minutes ticked by, she found herself getting more and more nervous. She didn't know why, he hadn't even said anything to her yet. Her palms were starting to sweat, and her hands were shaking. If she kept that up, he would pick up on it. She hadto calm down. What happened with Hunter had been one little mustak that would never happen again. She could live with this one little secret in her life. She didn't want to hurt Matt, and she didn't want Matt gettiing into any trouble. She felt her mouth become dry as she saw Matt open his mouth of the corner of her eye.

"Where have you been?" Matt asked his tone high-pitched and tight. She had never heard him talk like that before. She looked over at him sitting on the bed. He was shaking his leg rapidly, that meant he was annoyed beyond words.

"I needed time alone." Lita recited carefully not wanting to mess anything up. She hoped her voice wasn't trembling as she went through the belongings in her bag. "I rented another room, so I could be by myself. I didn't want to come back angry that would have only ended in another arguement."

"You couldn't call me and let me know that you were okay?" Matt said angrily. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Matt. I was going to call, but I fell asleep." Lita lied retreating into the bathroom before he could question her any further. She shut the door and locked it. She put her back against the door. She slid down to the floor. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the day. Everytime she closed her eyes all she could think about was Hunter. She let out a frustrated sigh as she turned on the shower. She stepped into the steamy shower and tried to wash away her sins.

_//As we lay   
Didn't think about  
The price we'd have to pay  
As we lay//_

Their kissing became more frantic as they entered the small room. It had started inside the elevator. They were standing close, too close. He found himself wishing he could touch her siilky red tresses, then the next thing he knew he was touching them. He hadn't meant to do it. When his hand reached out and touched her hair, it was like he wasn't even himself. It was like he was watching a movie on T.V. He let the strands of her hair slip through his long fingers. She turned to face him.and smiled. The next thing he knew they were occupying a corner of the elevator kissing, not caring who saw. He felt like he was watching it all from a stranger's point of view.

They managed to stop kissing long enough for him to open the door to the room. Hunter closed the door with one hand and his other hand clung to Lita's waist. Lita squealed as he literally carried her across the room towards the bed. He put her down on her feet beside the bed, he engulfed her her in his huge arms, and kissed her passionately. Was this really happening? Lita swallowed a lump of nervousness. Hunter held a certain sexual prowess about him that intimidated her; she felt her knees buckle under her. He wrapped her more securely in his arms to keep her from falling back.

"Mmm, Lita." Hunter said laying her back on the bed. Hunter slid his hand under her tank top. He ran his hands over her breasts. *No, mmm...Hunter.* Lita thought as he slipped her shirt over her head and threw it somewhere. Who cared where it went? She was with him at that very moment, nothing else mattered, not Matt, not Stephanie...nothing. Hunter took off his shirt revealing his broad muscular chest. Lita took in a deep breath. She had seen his bare chest plenty of times when he was in his ring attire, but she never really noticed him. She felt like she was looking at him for the first time. She ran a hand across his chest trying to memorize the feel of it. She pulled him to her. She licked his chest, tasting the saltiness of him. She put her lips over one his nipples, he groaned in response.

He slipped the straps of her bra down her shoulders. He kissed her bare chest as she held her head back wanting more. He kissed her neck, sucking gently on the smooth skin, which elicited a small moan from her. Hunter kissed her neck one final time and pulled away before she wanted him to. He was teasing her. He unfastened her bra and threw it God knows where. He massaged her breasts gently under his large hands. He rubbed his thumbs softly across her nipples. Chills ran through her body. She unclasped his jeans. He pushed her back on the bed. She heard him say something. It sounded like "Let me love you, tonight."

She wanted to stop and think about what he just said, if that was really what he said. But she became lost in passion as he unbuckled her pants. He slid his thumbs in the waistband of her thongs and pulled both her thongs and pants off. He held her hips as he kissed her stomach and her belly button. As he worked his way down leaving nothing unexplored, she forgot all about everything.

_//It's morning  
And now it's time for us to say goodbye  
Goodbye baby, you're leaving me  
I know you've got to hurry home to face your wife//_

Stephanie was still sleep when he entered into the room._ *Thank God for little blessings.* _He thought silently as he shuffled around their room. He looked at her sleeping peacefully in the large bed. She groaned and turned over in her sleep. He went in the bathroom and took a long shower. He found himself wondering what Lita was doing at that exact moment. Was she okay? What had she told Matt? Did she come up with something better than the Trish story? What happened the night before had absolutely blown his mind. He felt guilty for admitting that. Sex with Stephanie was usually so dull. It was more like a chore rather than something they both enjoyed. Sex with Lita had been completely different. He became a little hot as he remembered what he told her. 

"Let me love you, tonight." 

Where had that come from? He sounded like he was begging Lita to let him love her, like he desperately needed some to love. Maybe in the depths of his innerself, he felt he didn't love Stephanie enough. Maybe, he didn't love her at all. Maybe, he felt that Stephanie didn't allow him love her like he should. Maybe, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. Maybe, he wanted a reason to justify his actions when there were none. He sighed as he stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he walked out the bathroom, Stephanie was up. She glared at him from the bed. Here they go again.

"Where in the fuck have you been?" She questioned. He winced, her words were like an invisible knife slicing into his skin. He could hear all her anger being put into her words. He wanted to lash out at her, but he couldn't.

"You told me to leave and not come back remember." Hunter said defending himself. 

"Well, that never stops you from coming back any other time. Usually, you'd go out and I'd hear you stumbling in about 2 or 3 in the morning." Stephanie said pouting. She was about to turn this shit all around on him. "Were you with another woman, Hunter?"

"Stephanie, no. Why would you think that?" He lied wondering if his guilt showed on his face. Could women just pick up on these things? He knew women observed a lot more than men. Had something tipped her off?

"Because you didn't come back. If you were not with another woman, then tell me where you were, or tell me who she was." Stephanie demanded.

"I got another room, alright. I stayed there, so you could cool off." Hunter said. He went and sat on the bed by Stephanie. He put an arm around her shoulder and drew her close to him. "This fight was worse than any of our other fights. I just wanted to do what was right. I didn't want to make any minstakes that couldn't be corrected."

He hugged her tighly and turned her face towards his. He kissed her lightly on the lips, but it just didn't feel right. Her kissing became more urgent as her hands ran up the sides of his body. Her hands stopped at the top of his towel, she started to tug at it. He put his hands firmly over her her hands to make her stop. She looked up at him confused.

"Stephanie, I just want to hold you." Hunter said shifting his eyes away from hers.

"I love you, Hunter. I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me."

"You've got that right." He whispered, rocking her in his arms.

_//I would never, never want to hurt her  
She would never understand  
You belonged to me for just one night  
As we slept the night away.....as we lay//_

Lita sat in the Team Extreme locker room alone. Matt had disappeared off somewhere, and she had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Stacey Kiebler. Why was she beating herself up over last night and Matt was out doing the same damn thing? Well, she couldn't be sure that Matt was, but she was pretty sure he was cheating on her with Stacey. Matt had barely talked to her since she had came back to the room that morning. She tried to talk to him about anything, but he only grunted at her and found something better to do. It was frustrating. This had never happened before, but before she would have eventually given in and came back to the room. 

She knew that he was upset that she hadn't came back. She hadn't even called. Maybe, she had really scared him. She must have because between his futile grunts, she was able to find out that he in fact hadn't slept the night before worrying about her. Now, he was gone to spill his griefs to that whore, Stacy. She sighed in defeat and held her head in her hands. Was anything going to go right today? She had made a mistake a big one, but it wouldn't happen again. There's no way it could happen again. It wasn't suppose to happen the first time. What were the odds of her getting with Hunter Hearst Helmsley, and then sleeping with him? It sounded like something straight out of a fairytale.

She couldn't forget him, though. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't just let it go. He had made her feel brand new. He had done things for her that Matt never did. She couldn't forget his hands all over her body. She groaned as all the mental pictures flashed through her mind over and over again. She couldn't believe what she had done. Hunter was a married man. That's what made the situation even worse. She knew that she would never want her husband sleeping with someone else. That would hurt her too much. 

She didn't want to hurt Stephanie, not like that anyway. She didn't like Stephanie, and she would battle with her in the ring any day, but she would have never stooped to sleeping with her husband to hurt her. That would cause a kind of pain that would never really get over. That was the kind of thing that landed a person in a casket. She wanted to cry. He had made her feel so good, but now she was beyond confused. Her relationship with Matt was still in jeopardy, and after that stunt she pulled last night, it didn't look like things were going to be looking up anytime soon with them. They had a match tonight. Were they suppose to just walk out there and pretend in front of everyone? She suddenly felt sick. 

"Hey Lita." Jeff said walking into the room. He noticed that Lita was holding her head. She looked up at him and offered him a weak smile. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"No, Jeff. I'm not okay. I think I'm going to head out. Tell Matt, I'm out. I'll be at the room. Good luck tonight." Lita said without thinking. In that split second, she just decided to leave. She got up from her chair and walked out the door before Jeff could protest. She walked down the corridor with her head held down. She felt tears coming on. She felt like she was giving up and escaping destruction all at the same time. She rushed down the corridor quickly nearly knocking over Stephanie and Hunter. She looked at Stephanie; then up at Hunter. His eyes betrayed no emotion. She had to get out of there and fast before she had a nervous breakdown.

"Watch were you're going, Lita." Stephanie said snidely.

"Sorry." Lita mumbled continuing down the hallway quickly nearly breaking out in a run. The one person she diidn't want to see, and she literally bumped into him and his wife.

"I swear, can I get any respect around here?" Stephanie whined.

_//We should have counted up the cost  
But instead we got lost  
In the second, in the minute  
In the hour//_

Hunter had been on his best behavior for the rest of the day while he was around Stephanie. He tried his best not to betray any emotion. It was hard considering that everything around reminded him of Lita, the smell of her, the feel of her.... the taste of her. How could he even kiss his wife with mouth her used to show another woman such pleasure the night before? Stephanie didn't even act like anything was wrong. If she knew how dead on she had been earlier, she would probably still be throwing things at him. She had been satisfied with his feeble excuse. No more questions had been asked. She acted like nothing even happened. She had went back to being her old self. He didn't understand how her emotions changed whichever way the wind blew. 

He saw her coming down the hall. She was walking quickly with her head down. She was almost running. She bumped into Stephanie and him. It took everything in his power to keel himself from pulling her into his arms right then and there. He wanted to reach out and hold her, to grab her hand and run away from the arena. While Stephanie tried to get a rise out of Lita, he had to keep him emotions in check. She had looked up at him scared. Then she offered a hurried apology and continued on her way. He saw Jeff come speeding down the hallway. Jeff barely missed running into them by mere inches. He apparently was trying to catch up with Lita.

"Lita, wait." He heard Jeff call to her.

Had Matt done something to Lita to make her run away in such a hurry? If Matt did anything.... what was he saying? What happened between Matt and Lita was none of his concern. His only concern was his wife. What happened the night before was just a case of hormones taking over reasonable mind. It meant nothing. It was just a little harmless sex._ *Harmless, ha!*_ He thought to himself. It wasn't like this was something that happened regularly between them. It had happened once, and it would happen only once. It wasn't going to turn into a clandestine love affair. It was a mistake that wasn't meant to happen. They just got caught up in the moment. 

Hunter walked out of his dressing room, being the husband of the boss' daughter held certain benefits. He needed to locate a bottle of water for his entrance. There was suppose to be already in the room, but someone had forgotten to put the water in there. He grumbled to himself as he walked out the door. He walked towards the table where they put water, coffee, and other refreshments. He picked up two bottles of water. 

"I'm sick of her shit. If she's not accusing me of one thing, she's off doing something else. She was perfectly fine when we got here earlier, now suddenly she's sick." Matt said angrily. Hunter just noticed the two Hardy's standing a bit away from the tables. It was obvious they were talking about Lita. Hunter started finding excuses to hang out and and eavesdrop. He felt like a nice cup of coffee, even though he never touched the stuff. He picked up a doughnut and munched on it.

"Matt, she looked really sick. You shouldn't be so hard on her." Jeff said in Lita's defense.

"She stays out all night, doesn't even call. I'm up all night worrying about her, and you tell me not to be so hard on her." Matt spat at Jeff. "Well, I'm going to give her a taste of her own medicine. Tonight, I'm not going back to the room. I'll find other things to get into."

"But Matt-"

Hunter walked away not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. He had a match to get to anyway. He didn't have time to listen to the sniveling of Matt Hardy. Matt didn't realize he was digging himself in deeper. Instead of worrying about getting revenge on Lita, he should try to talk to her work things out. _*Here I go again worrying about something that has little to do with me.*_ He thought as he entered his dressing room.

_//My love why can't you see  
How loving you is killing me  
I can't think of no one else  
Baby, I can't take it no more//_

He stood in front of her door and debated on knocking. How had he ended up there? He wasn't sure. Stephanie was with her father. Hunter fought The Rock earlier. Stephanie had been one of the casualties of their fight. Hunter laid motionless in the ring as The Rock used his feet to push his arms to his side. He was going for the people's elbow. Stephanie had come into the ring. Hunter told her not to get in the way, but she chose to come in the ring anyway. She distracted The Rock. He rewarded her with a spinebuster for her efforts. Vince had stormed down to the ring and rescued his 'baby girl'. Hunter came out victorious, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself. If his mind had been on the match, he could have easily pulled out a victory. Instead his mind was on Lita, that messed up his whole game.

Now here he stood outside her door, he'd better make some decisions quick before someone saw him. He knocked on the door. He should have just turned around and walked away. He was asking for all kind of trouble just being there. She opened the door. Her face turned into a mask of shock. She motioned him into the room quickly and shut the door. She turned to him, her eyes wide in fear. 

"What are you doing here, Hunter? What if someone had saw you?"

"No one saw me, Lita." He said gruffly. He couldn't keep his eyes from roaming across her body. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to regain his concetration. Why was he losing his head over her? "I came here because we need to talk."

"Matt will be here any second, Hunter. You'd better get out of here. I'm already in enough shit with him as it is?" Lita said sounding a bit peeved.

"When are you going to stop caring what Brat Hardy thinks about you and stand up for yourself? What about what you think of him? The sun doesn't rise and set in Matt Hardy, you know." He shot back her her. Her face softened, and her lips turned into a small pout. She looked away from him, obviously he had hurt her feelings. He pulled her into his arms, she stiffened her body against him. He buried his nose in her hair. He felt her relax in his embrace. "Lita, I didn't mean to hurt you. Matt's not coming back tonight. I overheard him talking to Jeff. He said he wanted to teach you a lesson."

He sure did have a way with words. She didn't say anything as they stood there in their forbidden embrace. He wished she would say something anything to him. He had been going out of his mind thinking about her. This wasn't natural. This wasn't normal Hunter Helmsley behavior.

_//You see I can't be in your life  
You gotta go home to you wife__   
It's morning..... __//_

"It's okay, Hunter." Lita finally said said as he lifted her face towards his. Their lips met in sweet kiss. She could feel that weakness starting in her stomach again. She wanted him to love her, she wanted to love him. He made her feel like a queen. No, this wasn't right. Just because she was going through a rough time with Matt didn't give her reason to cheat on him. Hunter had a wife, he needed to try and work things out with Stephanie instead of running to her. No matter how much she wanted this. It was wrong. Lita pulled back from him. He tried to pull her back in, but she shook her head.

"Go, Hunter. Go back to Stephanie. This isn't right. This isn't going to make anything better. This is going to make things worse. Stephanie is what you need, not me. Stephanie is your wife. Go to her. Talk things out." Lita continued softly. Hunter stood back and looked at her. She couldn't look him the eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lita silenced him with a finger. "Don't talk about it. Don't think about it. Just go."

Hunted paused for a moment, then walked towards the door. She didn't move until she heard her door close softly. She sat on her bed and broke down into tears. She laid on the bed and pulled herself into the fetal position. She had done the right thing, now she had to convinve herself that she had really done the right thing. She could work things out with Matt. They had always managed to work things out before, why not now? Lita's eyes closed as sleep took over her body, her last fleeting thought was of Hunter.

_-fin_


End file.
